


I Will Always Protect You

by FandomStar



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Making Up, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: meepglob requested a "Malec Fic where Alec helps Magnus through his sadness after he sacrifices his magic."Originally posted in Ask Ell To Write A Fic





	I Will Always Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Magnus is more despairing than sad, but I tried. This is actually my first time writing Malec, and I’m quite happy with it. This is not based on the events in the TV series, as I have not really watched any of it. Enjoy!

Tentatively, Alec knocked on the door to Magnus’ apartment. He had a key, of course, but he figured the warlock wouldn’t appreciate anyone barging in, not even his boyfriend. That was if Magnus hadn’t installed a magic lock that didn’t open from the outside. There was no response to Alec’s first knock. He hesitated before knocking again. After waiting for a few minutes, Alec decided to leave, figuring Magnus wasn’t ready to see anyone yet. As he started toward the stairs, he heard the door behind him open. Alec turned around and saw a very disheveled Magnus.

“Alexander.” he quietly said.

Magnus clearly hadn’t been looking after himself properly. For obvious reasons, this worried Alec, but he tried not to let it show too much.

“Hey,” he replied, his voice soft. “I… I came to check up on you. But I figured you didn’t want to see anyone, so I can go.”

“No,” Magnus said, his cat’s eyes meeting Alec’s blue eyes. “We haven’t seen each other for a while.”

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, moving closer to his boyfriend. “I thought I’d give you some space.”

“I know,” Magnus told him, before waving his hand inside the apartment. “But I think I’d like you back in that space now.”

“Yeah?” Alec cautiously checked.

“Of course,” Magnus confirmed. “Did you think I’d never want you in my home again?”

Alec turned his gaze to the ground, causing Magnus to frown.

“It… It crossed my mind mind,” Alec admitted. “I didn’t think you’d want to see any of us again. I mean, what happened happened because of us.”

Magnus flinched slightly at the mention of the cause of his recent isolation, but still touched his hand to Alec’s.”

“Alec… Alexander,” he said, softly. I couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing you again.”

Alec looked up. There was a vulnerable expression in both of their eyes. Quietly, Magnus pulled Alec through the door, into his home.

“Would you like a drink?” he offered.

“I’m good,” Alec replied. “Unless you’re having one.”

He sat on one of Magnus’ sofas and watched the warlock pour two small glasses of a liquid that almost matched the colour of his eyes - a striking amber-yellow. He placed Alec’s drink on the coffee table and kept his own in his hand as he sat beside the young Shadowhunter. Alec cast a soft gaze over to Magnus.

“How have you been holding up?” he gently asked.

Magnus thought about his answer to this.

“I’ve not been too bad,” he carefully replied. “I’ve not been good, understandably, but I’ve been kind of okay.”

Leaning his elbows on his knees, Alec rested his face in his hands.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, about you,” he said. “I’ve been so worried. You haven’t answered anyone’s calls or texts. The door I can understand. I guess you had your reasons for the other things, but I’d have liked to hear from you.”

With sad eyes, Magnus stared blankly at the bottom of his glass.

“I know. I’m sorry,” he replied. “I just… I didn’t know if I could handle talking to anyone.”

Alec nodded.

“I understand.” he murmured, sincerely.

“I know you do,” Magnus whispered, leaning further into the sofa and throwing his head back. “I am so sorry, Alexander.”

Moving closer, Alec touched Magnus’ knee, his expression soft.

“Magnus, it’s okay.” he gently told the warlock.

“It’s not, though, is it?” Magnus snapped, before sighing. “I have powerful enemies, Alexander, and they’ve already used you against me. They’ll take advantage of the fact that I have no magic! How can I expect to protect you when I cannot protect myself?”

When Magnus turned to look at Alec, his eyes were wide and bright. Alec could have broken at that look, but he didn’t. Instead, he sat so that his body was facing Magnus, and cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hand.

“I know you’re scared for me. But I can take care of myself,” he whispered. “And before you say anything, I know that probably won’t be enough against these people, but for now it’ll have to do. Magnus, we can train you to defend yourself. I can train you.”

Holding Alec’s hand against his cheek, Magnus gave him a slightly pitying look.

“Alec, we both know there wouldn’t be any point,” he replied. “I’m a warlock. I’ve been using magic as a defense for centuries. It would probably take as long to become used to using my body, and weapons.”

“Then I’ll protect you,” Alec defiantly told his boyfriend. “I don’t care what anyone thinks! I’ll do everything in my power to protect you until you don’t need protection.”

Magnus gazed at him with wide eyes, before surging forward to connect his lips to Alec’s and passionately kissing him. After overcoming his initial shock, Alec returned the kiss with vigour. When they parted, both of the were breathing heavily.

“Thank you,” Magnus said, breathlessly. “For everything.” He smiled flirtatiously. “I couldn’t have asked for a better bodyguard.”

They chuckled, and Alec’s face was flushed, though Magnus couldn’t tell whether it was from their rather physical affection, or from his comment.

“I’ll help you get your magic back,” Alec promised, sincerely. “It may take years, we may never find a way, but I will help to try and find a way to get your powers back.”

Magnus smiled, as he hooked his fingers in Alec’s T-Shirt, pulling him close.

“I love you.” he murmured.

“I love you, too.” Alec breathed against his boyfriend’s lips, tangling his hands in the warlock’s hair.

“You’ll stay, won’t you?” Magnus asked, seeming a little small.

Alec gave him a gentle smile.

“Of course,” he replied reassuringly. “Always.”

 


End file.
